


Your smoke fills my lungs.

by Narya



Series: My smell on your skin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles belongs to him, only him, and he won't let other people leave their smell on his skin. He won't let Stiles lie either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your smoke fills my lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

"Got a light?" he heard, and he immediately knew who was asking for it.

"Sorry, don't have any" Derek excused himself. "You'll have to chain it with mine"

"No problem" he had said, and Derek had to admit he hadn't expected Stiles to get so close to him, to breath the same air than him, to inhale so strongly...

The cigarette was lit and Derek didn't want Stiles to get away. His hand sneaked between them and caught his t-shirt, right above the batman symbol in it. If the guy was surprised he didn't say anything at all, he just took a drag and let the smoke flow between them. Derek licked his lips after moving his cigarette away from them. Stiles copied the movement.

It should have been weird, to kiss him like that, with no reason behind it or even a relationship to say it was something wanted, but they both went for it after a few seconds. They hadn't even talked in the last weeks besides a few greetings, and yet there they were. Kissing, cigarettes forgotten on the floor next to them; making out under some stairs next to the classroom they had just exited.

Derek could barely believe his luck, but then again this was something he had been wanting. Craving. He deserved this. So he took it, he took Stiles just as he had finally presented at him.

***

"Hey, I'm leaving to a party right now. Call me later?" Stiles asks almost as soon as he picks up the phone. Part of him wants to hang up on him and throw the phone to the wall in anger, but he doesn't... if only to get to know more about this party.

"Who are you going with?" he asks.

"Oh, just Scott and Lydia" Stiles answers, but he can hear the lie, he can hear it tainting his lips and he hates it.

"Can I go?"

"What? Derek, don't you have to teach that class tomorrow morning? I'd have asked you if it weren't for it" He can hear the way that Stiles closes his door on the other side of the line, and the way the clothes move against each other when he pockets his keys. He's not wearing the shoes he wears while driving, so he must be within walking distance of the place. Or maybe he plans on drinking. He hates how Stiles gets when he's drinking and he's not there.

"I could make some time. I want to see you" Derek says teasingly, letting a bit of his hunger seep into his voice. There's a small groan on that back of Stiles throat that usually appears when he uses that voice... and that noise it's absent today.

He feels like hitting a wall.

"Hey, it's OK. I'll go by your office tomorrow if I don't have a hangover" Stiles teases. On the background the elevator gets to the floor and someone asks Stiles if Erica is going to the party, whatever answer his boyfriend gives is silent, and the fork in his hand folds in two.

"Are you going to drink? You know I don't like it when you drink without me to watch out for you" he tries. Come on, Stiles, you know what to do.

"Yeah, no, I might drink a little with Scott. He broke up with Allison again, and that's what a best friend does when your best friend is heartsick, you get them drunk" it could be an answer, it could be a believable answer, if it weren't for the tick on Stiles heartbeat.

"Tell me where's this party. I'll drive you both back home after it's over. I don't want you walking around drunk" he tries again.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just at Greenberg's. It's not even far from the dorm. We can make it on foot, don't worry. I promise to be a good boy" he says it teasingly, but Derek can hear the fear and pride on his voice. That calls him down a little. Not much, but just enough to resist.

At least for a few hours.

Around midnight he's just too worked out about Stiles' lies and he needs to get out there, to go to that party, to check out what was happening, why Stiles needed to lie to him. To him!

The party is not such thing, he finds out when he gets there. Sure, there's a bunch of people around a swimming pool and some people dancing around the deck, but it's more of a gathering than a party. There's too many couples around, Allison and Scott among then, making out under a tree.

Derek's blood starts boiling in fury. Stiles said they had broken up, that was the whole reason for this thing!

It doesn't take long for Derek to find Stiles, he just follows his nose and the smell of alcohol and hormones. There's this quiet scent on Stiles nowadays, of belonging, of being Derek's. He doesn't like when Stiles drinks; he gets too horny. Dances with everyone, and pushes himself against all kinds of people. He starts smelling like the crowd, like he's everyone's.

He hopes against hope to find Stiles jerking off alone in a bathroom, but his hopes are soon proven wrong.

Stiles isn't in a bathroom at all, he's in the kitchen, mixing up a drink with too many colors and too many spirits. There a guy behind him, leaning into his space. It's a blond guy, and he's not doing anything, not now, but he can see his intentions. Derek can see the way that the guy licks his lips when he's talking, and the way that his eyes are fixed on Stiles' neck. His hand is gently moving from his shoulder to his backside, and there, just before his hand goes inside his shirt, Derek sees red.

He doesn't waste time to get him off Stiles. He doesn't waste time to get him off the house.

Stiles is screaming behind him, but Greenberg's house is just too close to the forest. It's too easy for Derek to get this guy and just throw him into a tree. And Stiles can't do a thing about it.

There's a sick crunch when his ribs crack against the trunk, and Derek smiles knowing that this guy will never put a hand over Stiles ever again.

"You'll leave him alone" he says, crouching besides him. "You'll leave town if you can, and you won't talk about this with anyone" the crack of his fingers and he breaks them sound like sex in the middle of the forest. He's getting hot on this.

"Derek, what are you doing?!" Stiles is asking, just a few feet from him. It doesn't matter.

"You'll leave him alone, and you won't talk about this, because no one will believe you if you do" the way that the guy is looking at his fangs and eyes are all he needs to know that the message was received. The smell of his urine is just a plus. "Who will believe the drunk guy who fell of the stairs that he saw a monster. Your legs are still working. Ger the fuck out of here before I rip your dick to shreds"

The guy waits till Derek lets go of his fingers before getting on his feet and hobbling away from them, in the direction of the house. Derek stands up and looks back at Stiles.

"You lied to me"

The fear on Stiles scent is addictive.

"I didn't think he was going to hit on me" He says. He lies.

"You're lying to me, still!"

"Ok, maybe I was hoping he made a pass; see if that got your attention" Stiles is challenging him. Leaning into a tree and looking at him with his chin up and his hands in his pockets.

"Is this the attention you wanted" he asks, pinning him to the bark until a while escapes from his throat.

"No... but it was hot. I'd do it again" he answers, looking at him with rage in his eyes, and something darker lurking behind that.

"Don't test me, Stiles. You're mine" he growls before latching onto Stiles' neck and marking him, abusing his neck and not letting go, not even when Stiles' scent changes from lust to pain, not even when the hands on his shoulders start to push him away instead of holding him in place.

A knee on his groin stops him for a while.

"Motherfucker" Stiles' spats, towering over him. He has a hand on his neck and he's looking at him with anger, but there's no fear. Anger and lust, no fear at all. "You want to mark me, Ok, but you're so wrong if you think I'm not going to do the same with you"

Stiles gets a smoke and a lighter from his pocket, and keeps Derek in place with a heel placed just about his crotch. It's a painful reminder of what he's still in the mind frame to do.

When the smoke of the cigarette is floating around him, he starts unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. He isn't hard, far from it, but Derek likes Stiles' cock while it's soft. He loves it. He craves it.

The smell of urine fills his nose.

Unbelievable, but it calms him a bit to smell so intimately like Stiles.

 


End file.
